


The fearless light in the dark of night

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Series: Fated Stars [2]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ExpositionFairy, who wanted Ram and Gibson trolling Blackguards. And loosely connected to 'Of Death's Twilight Kingdom'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fearless light in the dark of night

“What are you talking about?” Says Ram indignantly, “I’ve always been in your squad!”

The black guards look at each other, then back at Ram.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember me, is your programming damaged or somehing?”

Ram puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head “I guess I’ll have to tell your superiors you need rectifying!”

The two black guards stark shaking their heads vigerously “No, no, no, that won’t be-”

“Oh look!” Ram interrupts and points behind them “There’s Clu now!”

As one the black guards turn, and each get Gibson’s disc to the face for their trouble.

Both Gibson and Ram look down at the pile of voxels between them.

“I thought Anon told you to be subtle about it,” Gibson says eventually, docking his disc.

Ram steps over the slowly disappearing pile “I thought he told you to stop derezzing every black guard you came across.”

Gibson opens and closes his mouth several times, then points accusingly at Ram“I wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t decided on a nice chat with them!”

Ram shrugs and gives a little smile as he takes out his light cycle baton, “I’m telling on you,” he laughs as he rezzes his lightcycle.

“The hell you are!”


End file.
